De lo que merece y no merece ser contado
by Erelbrile
Summary: Microdrabbles independientes unos de otros. -Referencias en el capítulo 106- Cap.105: Lo que merece y no merece ser contado
1. Paraguas

Inglaterra se asomó a la ventana ante la insistencia de su pretendiente y comenzó a gritarle.

Con tranquilidad, Francia abrió un paraguas bajo el cielo despejado y se cubrió con él, dejando a los insultos ingleses gotear por los bordes.


	2. Pañuelo

Microdrabble ganado por Miss Androgeny.

* * *

.

.

Dobló el pañuelo con cuidado para no desordenar los cabellos ocultos en él y luego se lo guardó.

- Inglaterra, despierta.- Dijo Francia extendiéndole un espejo.- ¿Te gusta este corte?-


	3. Naipes

Como cada noche extendió el mazo de cartas boca abajo. Francia eligió una al azar y por su cara de decepción Inglaterra supuso que el resultado era o diamante o trébol.

- So?- Pidió la confirmación.

- Pica.- le contestó.- Un corazón tan negro como el tuyo.-

Soltó una exclamación de triunfo: por hoy le tocaba ir arriba.


	4. Bloqueo

A petición de Alega.

* * *

.

.

Corrió como un niño mientras el grito se repetía en el aire. Al llegar, mientras atracaban, sus ojos emocionados lo buscaron.

Portugal se asomó a la borda y lo llamó.

- ¿Y el bloqueo de Napoleón? ¿Qué dirá Francia?- Le gritó sin angustia.

- Hagámosle rabiar un poco.-

Y como un niño Inglaterra se rió de la travesura.


	5. Color Ceniza

Las llamas brotaron de la nada durante su estadía en la península ibérica. Las banderas tatuadas en sus hombros y los demás diseños de su cuerpo ardieron durante muchas horas, por más que Portugal insistía en empaparlo con agua.

Con el control del incendio en Londres, las brazas se apagaron, cambiando los coloridos pigmentos por tonos de ceniza.


	6. Pastizal

Buscó entre el pasto crecido guiándose por las risas que intentaban controlarse infructuosamente.

- Nueva Francia, Nueva Inglaterra.- Llamó contra el viento estival.

Escuchó un "shh" y más risitas ahogadas que lo guiaron hasta sus niños.

Los vió por el rabillo del ojo y siguió de largo, haciéndose el tonto.


	7. Desempacar

Volvía de su viaje a los hielos del norte. En su habitación, desempacaba la maleta que había llevado consigo.

Un ofrecimiento que no esperó respuesta para empezar a ayudar.

Su oso dio vuelta el plato de comida en la cocina, incapaz de regresar a lo químico luego de probar su alimento natural.

Su hermano desdobló uno de los abrigos que usó en la faena.

- ¿Canadá, de quién es esta sangre?-


	8. Alma

Rusia le informó que confiscaría su cruz. Prusia, actuando como si no importara, se la entregó, encerrándose solo en su nueva habitación luego de mostrar una confiada sonrisa al cabecilla de la Unión Soviética.

Su expresión cambió de inmediato, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y luchaba por respirar.

Rato después su cuerpo se acostumbró a sobrevivir sin un alma y su corazón recobró su ritmo normal.


	9. Tinta fresca

A petición de Alega.

* * *

.

.

La carta con la tinta aún húmeda sobre la mesa, acompañada de una flor recién cortada.

Antes de abandonar la casa, Polonia quitó la rueda de corona del reloj de la sala y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Pasaron los meses.

Lituania entró trayendo consigo medio año más de vida. Sobre la mesa: una carta con tinta fresca, una flor recién cortada y un reloj parado.

Encajó la rueda en su lugar y con el "click" las manecillas comenzaron a moverse.

En un instante, la flor se marchitó y la tinta se secó.


	10. Escapar

Discutió con su hermano sin llegar a un acuerdo. Escapó a casa de su amigo alemán a esconderse. Pero su perseguidor lo encontró y volvió a escapar, esta vez a casa de España.

Entonces tomaron Madrid y Veneciano tuvo que volver a Italia, sabiendo que a donde fuera el fascismo lo seguiría.


	11. Mural

Francia trazó el dibujo con tiza y Romano se encargó de la pintura. Estados Unidos repasó los contornos con spray y Canadá se preocupó del sombreado.

Grecia, despertando de milagro, los llamó dando la alerta.

Los cuatro se dispersaron antes que Inglaterra lograse ver el nuevo mural de su garaje.


	12. Video

Inglaterra subió el video del chico rapeando y envío el enlace a todos sus conocidos.

- Así aprenderá a mantener la boca cerrada.- Rumió el ex punk, vengándose cuarenta años tarde del indiscreto Estados Unidos.


	13. Golpe

A petición de Eriredia y en homenaje a Víctor Jara.

* * *

.

.

Sin quitarse el uniforme militar, hizo con sus manos lo mismo que tuvo que hacerle a él.

Estados Unidos no tuvo respuesta de la voz ocupada en el "correlé que te van a matar" y forzó la puerta.

Chile lloraba mientras tocaba la guitarra con los dedos quebrados, cantando.

- ¿Tanto te dolió el golpe?- Le preguntó, mirando su puño cerrado.


	14. Cruz roja

Suiza decidió que la neutralidad no era suficiente y en 1859 pidió a su hermana que no bordara su cruz en blanco, sino en rojo.


	15. Apoyo rebelde

A petición de Lorena Malfoy.

* * *

.

.

- Se atrasa. Eso lo sacó de tu lado de la familia.-

- ¿¡Y eso qué, bastardo!? Tú redactaste la puta carta y yo no te reclamo ninguna mierda por eso.-

- Daddy, babbo. - Interrumpió un nuevo Estado entrando en la habitación.

Romano le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Inglaterra, ocultando una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de Somalía apoyándolo rebeldemente en su campaña militar.


	16. Bandas

A petición de Noebell.

* * *

.

.

- ¡Helloween!-

- ¡Sex Pistols!-

- ¡Scorpions!-

- ¡The Clash!-

- ¡Blind Guardian!-

- ¡The Cure!-

- ¡Rammstein!-

- ¡Queen!-

Prusia e Inglaterra se sostuvieron la mirada esperando el primer ataque.

Fue anglosajón: directo a los labios.


	17. Peso

- Bruder!- Gritó desesperado desde el segundo piso, con ambas manos ocupadas.

Prusia, entretenido con sus audífonos como todos los días, no escuchó a Alemania.

El pollito falleció aplastado bajo el peso de la Historia Alemana Volumen II.


	18. Estático

A petición de Van der Banck.

* * *

.

.

A pesar que el cuadro tardaba mucho más de lo esperado en completarse, Prusia se mantenía estático mientras Veneciano continuaba fingiendo el movimiento de las pinceladas sobre la obra terminada.


	19. Rasgos

Para Lorena Malfoy.

* * *

.

.

Los labios gruesos le sonrieron en ese rostro negro y servil al devolverle la pelota.

Terminados los juegos con los niños del barrio, en su reflejo los pantalones y la camisa obrera eran otra característica que lo confundían entre su gente.

Con la obsesión pintada en sus ojos, Estados Unidos buscó en el legado de su cuerpo algún rasgo africano.


	20. Costumbres

Chupó el mate, luego le agregó azúcar y una tapita de aguardiente.

Chile lo recibió abrigado con un poncho en medio de la sala.

Argentina tomó el control y cambió el canal: no quería saber nada de la crisis europea.


	21. Favorito

Su pulgar titubeó sobre la estrella de la pantalla de su celular nuevo y de un golpe Inglaterra marcó como favorito el número de Francia.


	22. Derrotado

A petición de Alega.

* * *

.

.

Se le acercó aguantando el temor de ver su rostro derrotado y alargó su mano de niño para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Dudó un momento, mas al final Francia tomó la mano del pequeño Alemania y se incorporó.


	23. Arco largo inglés

Utilizando su olvidado estatuto de clérigo durante dos horas cada semana, Prusia presencia las prácticas de Inglaterra con su viejo longbow, acorde a las leyes inglesas aún vigentes.


	24. Archipiélago

Con una agilidad juvenil y sabiéndose dueño de un gran imperio, Japón saltaba de islote en islote por el archipiélago de las Mil Islas.


	25. Vigilancia

- Conmigo.-

- No, conmigo.-

- Dormirá en mi habitación, obedece a tu hermano.-

- Me niego, es mi prisionero.-

Mientras Prusia y Alemania discutían sobre cuál de los dos vigilaría a Francia, éste escapó bajo el apellido De Gaulle.


	26. Reflejo

Canadá supo que no podía seguir así cuando se miró en el espejo y vio el reflejo de su hermano.


	27. Método

A petición de Hakkusyo-San.

* * *

.

.

- ¡Por supuesto que aprenderás a la perfección! Es el método prusiano después de todo, kesesese~.

El listado de palabras bajo los ojos, la Gramática Alemana abierta de par en par. Chile mantenía sus dudas respecto al método de enseñanza gramática-traducción, a pesar de la confianza que mostraba Prusia.


	28. Maldad pueril

Nueva Inglaterra se molestó con su gemelo y le aplicó la ley del hielo.

A los pocos días, Nueva Francia dudaba de su propia existencia.


	29. Peligro

Dedicado a Lorena Malfoy.

* * *

.

.

Escondido entre las faldas de su madre observaba al hombre proclamado como el más sabio por el oráculo de Delfos, mientras los ciudadanos votaban.  
-¿Por qué lloras, mamá?- Preguntó el pequeño Grecia. - ¿No era él un peligro para mí?-


	30. Muralla

Difícil es creer que a pesar que han pasado tres mil años desde la dinastía Qing, China todavía no se permite caminar sobre Cháng Chéng, por respeto a la gente enterrada bajo ella.


	31. Etiäinen

La risa de Finlandia anunciando su llegada se escuchó desde la sala.

Preparó una taza de chocolate caliente. Limpió sus lentes cuando, quince minutos después, su mascota rasguñó la puerta.

- Gracias.- El recién llegado Finlandia se quitó los guantes y recibió la taza de manos de Suecia.- Siempre sabes cuando llegaré, ¿cómo lo haces?-

- Et'ä'n'n.-


	32. Dividir

Estados Unidos comprendió que, antes de dejarse dividir, Vietnam lo había dividido a él.

Dejó caer su última carga de napalm.


	33. Arroz

Su dǒulì lo protegía del sol. Se arremangó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y sumergió un pie en el agua en que crecía una moneda y un cereal.

China sonrió, pensando que era un buen día para cultivar arroz.


	34. Simpatías

Aporte de Lorena Malfoy.

Este drabble no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

Cuba nunca sintió especial simpatía por Argentina, hasta que vio a Ernesto cruzar su sala, fusil en mano.


	35. Zorzal criollo

Aporte de Lorena Malfoy.

Este drabble no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

-Es francés obviamente.

-Que no, que es argentino, pelotudo.

Y mientras ambas naciones se debatían por él, el zorzal enarbolaba su canto más allá del tiempo.


	36. Conciencia

A petición de Eriredia.

* * *

.

.

Posado sobre el cañón de su pistola lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

- Quítate.-

No lo obedeció.

No poseía las escusas de Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia y China. Para él no era ni su amigo, ni un enemigo respetable, ni un odioso al que prefería torturar. No sentía un respeto a la vida ganado con los años.

Tenía una conciencia joven, inocente y cobarde ante las leyes de la muerte.

- Lárgate, no existes más. Pero no te mataré.-

El ave cayó desde el arma de Estados Unidos y corrió hacia Prusia.


	37. Tabla

Mar. Filo. Mar. Filo.

España no sabía a cual enfrentarse.

Un par de balas lo hicieron bailar sobre la tabla perdiendo el equilibrio. Inglaterra jugó un poco más hasta quedarse sin municiones.

- Joder, pirata, ¿que no te enseñó tu madre a tratar bien tus juguetes?-

- Corsario para ti, idiota, ¡corsario!- Gritó el inglés, arrancando una risa del español. Tiró su espada y lo empujó con ambas manos, provocándole la caída y un chapuzón.


	38. Partituras

Austria hizo trizas las escritas hace un mes en un arranque de rabia, luego se arregló el cabello alborotado.

Ya más calmado se sentó nuevamente frente al piano, pulsando las teclas y registrando las nuevas partituras.


	39. Deseo

- ¿Deseas algo especial? - Preguntó Inglaterra.- ¡No todos los días cumples ciento treinta años de independencia!-

Canadá agradeció que su antiguo tutor se alegrara en vez de decaer con la fecha. Miró a su alrededor, a sus hermanos, deteniéndose en uno.

- Quiero que Hong Kong deje de extrañar sus tierras. Si me lo permite, quisiera que él volviera a China.-


	40. Conjunción copulativa

- Père, dad.- Nueva Francia sostenía su libro de gramática. - ¿Qué es una conjunción copulativa?-

Inglaterra tomó el libro para saber de que idioma le hablaba y cruzó una mirada con Francia, quien sugirió meloso:

- ¿Qué tal si tú le explicas la parte 'conjunción' y yo la 'copulativa'?-


	41. NAFTA

Canadá rodeó con su mano la cintura de México y Estados Unidos pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

Los gemelos Norteamérica intercambiaron una mirada. El latino observaba la distribución de las banderas en el logotipo del tratado, preguntándose por qué a él.

- ¿Qué te parece el símbolo del Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte?-


	42. El Indio

Nota: Este drabble está ambientado en años anteriores al actual. No se dejen engañar por la nacionalidad de la persona real aquí insinuada (Peter Munk, dueño de Barrick Gold). Me hago responsable de todas las opiniones aquí emitidas.

En este cuatro de julio del 2012, le dedico un regalo a todos cuyos recursos son explotados en marcos legales a cambio de un dinero fácil y rápido por personas, empresas o países fuertes que prometen ayuda pero que, dentro del sistema económico en que estamos, no pueden entregarlo por pura supervivencia. Entre otros, indico a un país que se hace llamar "América", clara manifestación de su antiguo deseo de una América unida bajo una única bandera, y que al no cumplirse bajo preceptos legales, se impone por la fuerza económica, política y militar.

Americanos, un poco de amor propio. Europeos, un poco de respeto.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, país sin nombre!

* * *

.

.

.

Chile se acerca sigiloso en la noche, sin cansancio a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros recorridos desde La Serena.

El corazón le late desbocado con la acción ilegal, pero no sabe si es por el miedo o por su sangre indígena que aún reacciona ante la presencia del huinca, del extranjero.

Lo único que sabe es que no pueden encontrarlo deambulando en la mayor mina que explota el oro de sus entrañas: El Indio, un lugar cerrado para todos, vigilado y de alta seguridad. No hay fotos que den a conocer el interior. Por la sangre de sus operarios no corre la suya.

Estados Unidos, chico listo, es el único dueño de ese mineral que nunca pierde su valor. Remueve su piel y busca en sus intestinos el metal, para luego fundirlo en lingotes sin fines comerciales. Su riqueza es transportada hasta la reserva federal del gringo, donde se acumula y acrecienta los fondos del intruso.

¿Y en sus tierras? Barrick Gold no se detiene ni con los glaciales. Como quisiera tener la fuerza de Argentina.


	43. Intisap

A petición de IreneRodriguez.

* * *

.

.

El Imperio Otomano se asomó por la ventana, buscando entre la gente a uno de los adolescente a su cargo.

Cuando por fin Grecia volvió a casa de observar las costumbres que diferenciaban a las múltiples etnias, su tutor lo retuvo con una reprimenda.

- Me han informado que insistes en ser de la re'aya, con tus ritos a Zeus y Astarté, a pesar que tienes mi apoyo y protección.-

- No necesito tu _intisap__._- Respondió insurrecto.- Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación estudiando a Ptolomeo.-


	44. ¿Siempre?

- ¿Siempre las tuvo así?- Preguntó en voz baja mientras Ucrania exponía sobre los objetivos de la Comunidad de Estados Independientes.

- Sólo desde Chernóbil.- Contestó Francia en un susurro.

El rostro de Canadá se contrajo, ya fuese por el accidente mencionado o por la incredulidad. Francia sonrió.

- Es broma, siempre ha sido así.-


	45. Iron Man 2

Japón detuvo la reproducción en la escena del parque -cuando Anthony Stark y su mejor amigo esperan que los ataquen- y llamó la atención de su acompañante.

- Estados Unidos-san, ¿la sakura fue puesta a propósito por usted, no es así?-


	46. Desde las alturas

El animal movió las patas desesperado mientras el futuro zar lo sostenía.

Siguiendo la caída del animal desde las alturas y con el corazón cada vez más acostumbrado a los gritos, Rusia tuvo un atisbo de lo que sería el futuro de Iván el Terrible.


	47. Perfeccionamiento

- Primero Francia, luego yo y ahora tú. Ya va siendo hora de que el viejo también se someta.-

- ¿Ves que tenía razón, hermano? Esperar unas décadas a que se perfeccionaran no fue mala idea.-

Estados Unidos agachó un poco la mirada.

- Sonríe.-

Canadá obedeció enseñando sus disimulados frenillos.


	48. Ocho

- Son siete.-

- Son nueve.-

- Siete.-

- El refrán dice: "los gatos tienen nueve vidas".- Insistió Inglaterra.

- ¡Dice que son siete, gilipollas!- Porfió España.

- ¡Nueve, bollocks!-

- Sietesietesiete.-

- Nueve, por amor a la Reina.-

- ¿Y si lo dejamos en ocho?- Interrumpió Francia.


	49. Apagar

Buscó alrededor suyo un cenicero, sin encontrarlo. Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin ver al dueño de casa.

Sin descruzar sus piernas, se estiró hasta poder ver si en la mesa opuesta a su lado del sofá había uno.

Al no encontrarlo, Escocia apagó su cigarro contra el brazo del mueble. Total, era de Inglaterra.


	50. Teleférico

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Francia!

.

.

Inglaterra no pensó en los cinco minutos encerrados cuando aceptó llevar a Francia al teleférico del Támesis como regalo de cumpleaños.


	51. Hartmann

- ¡Hungría, abre la puerta, tengo que usar el baño!-

- Ve al patio.-

- Eso no es de caballeros.-

- ¡Cuando menstrues todos los meses quiero ver si sigues igual de caballero!-

- ¡Hungría, sal!-

- Te esperas a que se me pase.-

- ¡No puedo esperar cinco días!-

-Yo no quiero estar lavando compresas.-

Por el bien de su vejiga, Austria tuvo que pedirle a Prusia que olvidara la enfermedad de Friedrich Engels y lo ayudara a hallar una solución. Para la suerte del marido, Alemania la encontró en el nombre Hartmann.


	52. Perfumes

- El dice que no, pero apestaba desde las calles hasta la catedrál.-

- ¿Y cruzando el río?-

- Era lo peor, arrojaba todo al agua. Y con todo quiero decir 'todo'.-

Francia, que pasaba por allí, se irritó por los cuchicheos ingleses de los que Alemania tomaba apuntes.

- ¿Qué hacen?-

- Algo que de seguro te encantara, rana.- Respondió Inglaterra ladino.- Un compendio de tus perfumes preferidos.-

Alemania levantó la mirada, repentinamente iluminado.

- Rana es un buen nombre.-

- Me gusta.- Sentenció Inglaterra, de muy buen humor por colaborar en una sátira tan especial.


	53. Descubrir

- Alemania, ¿estás llorando?- Descubrió.

- Vuelve a tu puesto inmediatamente, Italia.-


	54. Eine Kleine Natchmusik

Inglaterra, como primer violín, inició los movimientos de Eine Kleine Natchmusik a petición expresa del viola, quien pronto le siguió. Rusia, sentado, movía el arco de su violonchelo.

Una hora y media después, Prusia contó el dinero ganado y anunció que tenían suficiente para comprar cerveza, ron y vodka.


	55. Oreja

A petición de Notthatbou.

* * *

.

.

- No es posible, tenía a mi cargo ocho veces más hombres que tú y ciento ochenta barcos más. No puedes haberme derrotado.-

- Esas cadenas dicen lo contrario.-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- Oye, Inglaterra, pensé que Jenkins te dijo que te haría lo mismo que a él si continuabas molestando.-

El inglés levantó la mirada, topándose con el cuchillo que sostenía España.

- ¡Aléjate, aléjate maldito!-

- Tranquilo, somos naciones, tal vez vuelva a crecerte.-

- ¡Aléjate bastardo, mi oreja no!-


	56. Frac

La levita de cola abierta moviéndose a causa del viento, la corbata de lazo apretándole el cuello, las mangas de la camisa blanca asomándose por la chaqueta que ocultaba parte de su chaleco de piqué. Los zapatos, negros y de cordones, subían con sus pequeños tacones las escalinatas. Uno de sus guantes -de seda blanca al igual que su bufanda- sostenía su bastón de paseo negro.

Su galera de seda negra se voló con el viento e Inglaterra regresó a buscarla sin perder la elegancia que le confería su frac.


	57. Carlos

- ¿Cómo va a ser quinto, Austria, si para eso antes tienen que haber existido cuatro Carlos más?-

- Justamente, es increible como ignoras a los anteriores.- Contestó por la comisura de la boca, parado bien derecho al igual que España, observando la ceremonia de coronación.


	58. Tomates

- Estoy seguro que podría incluirlos en un plato.- Dijo señalando las matas de tomate que adornaban el jardín.

- Te envenenarás. ¿No ves su color rojo? No se pueden comer.- Rió. Francia se tomó el reto como algo personal.

- Los cocinaré y haré que te gusten, España.-


	59. ONU

- ¡Esperen! O sea como que falto yo.- Demandó abriendo la puerta con fuerza.

Los presentes observaron al recién llegado.

- Como que no puedo dejar de formar parte de algo tan fabuloso, ¿o sea, por quien me toman? Yo también quiero firmar.-

Y cómo el miembro número cincuenta y uno, Polonia se unió a la Organización de las Naciones Unidas.


	60. Avena

Un día cualquiera de mil setecientos cincuenta y cinco Escocia le sirvió un bol de avena a Inglaterra, quien no esperó a que su hermano se diera la vuelta antes para levantarse de la mesa e ir a dárselo a su caballo.


	61. Llama

Grecia le entregó la llama. Inglaterra prometió cuidarla.


	62. Invenciones

-¡Nueva Inglaterra, bájate ahora mismo!-

- Pero el hada me mostrará su nido.-

- Las hadas son invenciones de Inglaterra para que te portes bien. Bájate de allí.-

- Sí... Francia.-


	63. Unico

- Eres tan lindo Nueva Francia, no como el original.-

- ¿El original? ¿No soy el primero?-

- Claro que no. Francia, Nueva Francia, ¿entiendes ahora?-

- S-sí, Inglaterra... No soy único.-


	64. Dormir

Romano se subió a la cama con la intención de despertar a España, pero sin quererlo el niño volvió a dormirse, por una vez sin estar solo.


	65. Cartas

Cuando Francia terminaba con pesar de leer la carta de España referente a la defunción de Miguel, le entregaron la enviada por Inglaterra anunciando la muerte de Guillermo.


	66. Lluvia literaria

Aporte de Notthatbou.

Este drabble no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

Después de cinco horas tratando de transcribir al cirílico la carta enviada por Napoleón, Rusia se enfadó y tiró el alfabeto latino por la ventana.

Inspirados por aquella lluvia literaria y tratando de averiguar su origen, decenas de autores rusos no dejaron de escribir durante todo el siglo XIX.


	67. Nacimiento

Era demasiado pequeña para entender las guerras, tampoco recordaba tener un nombre cuando la bajaron en brazos del bote la noche de su llegada.

Ahora, su cuerpo de infante se fusionaba con la isla, dándole uno nuevo: Taiwán


	68. Pálido

- Bruder, ¿estás despierto desde tan temprano? Luces pálido.-

- Soy albino, es normal.-

El niño miró extrañado las ojeras de Prusia.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar? Debes alimentarte adecuadamente para crecer fuerte y sano.-

Alemania asintió, sin saber que no era la comida el alimento que mantenía su cuerpo en constante crecimiento.


	69. Término

"Terminó la guerra" pensó Estados Unidos al bombardear Nagasaki.


	70. Juntas

- ¡Qué me sueltes, Francia, coño! Mis pobres niños, sin un padre que los proteja.-

- Sinceramente, España, creo que están sobrellevando su situación bastante bien con las Juntas Nacionales.-

- ¿Verdad que son buenos hijos?- Sonrió.- Cuidando las tierras de papi mientras él no está.-

Francia se debatió entre decirle o no a su amigo que nunca fueron, legalmente, sus tierras.


	71. Billetes

Prusia volvió de arreglar un techo a cambio de harina -como venía haciendo desde terminada la Gran Guerra- y le entregó a Alemania unas varillas.

Entre los dos pegaron un billete junto al otro sobre la madera. Prusia fabricó una cola, terminando el volantín.

Discutieron por cual de los dos encumbraba primero la cometa.

Era la mejor distracción para los hermanos frente a la crisis.


	72. Viento

El crepúsculo iluminaba el templo en que Japón preguntaba al aire, cual waki a un shite, sobre la dualidad de su vida como persona y territorio, cuando éste le respondió bailando su propia danza de noh con las hojas.


	73. Rusos

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Estados Unidos.

- Sólo pueden entrar rusos.- Contestó Rusia.

- Pero dejaste pasar a Cuba y a China.-

- Ellos son rusos. Uno negro y uno amarillo.- Y con una sonrisa, le cerró la puerta.


	74. Buen comportamiento

A petición de Hakkusyo-San.

* * *

.

.

Debatíase antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones de la Organización para la Cooperación y el Desarrollo Económico, sin convencerse de su derecho a estar allí.

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba, tarareando una ranchera.

- ¿Todavía no entras, wey?- Preguntó México a Chile. - ¿No que te dejaron por buen comportamiento?-

El aludido asintió con la cabeza e ingresó junto al otro americano, acompañando su tararear con silbidos bajos.

Durante toda la reunión, una ranchera tras otra sonaban en la mente del chileno, disipando su miedo y recordándole que no era el único latinoamericano presente.


	75. Indeseado

Su oído, condicionado a ese batir de alas más que al de sus amigos, lo alertó de su presencia cercana, y su instinto lo obligó a levantarse y correr, azuzado por el sonido multiplicado, a pesar de aún no ver al batallón encargado de torturarle luciéndose en su primera misión.

Entre los picotazos cayó al suelo, cubriéndose los ojos para no perderlos, mientras sus ropas eran desgarradas por las garras de las aves y su piel era marcada por la maldición de su hermano.

Britania, allí encogido, no era más que un niño indeseado.


	76. Ofrenda

Nueva Inglaterra se despidió moviendo la mano hasta que el representante de Gran Bretaña desapareció de la cubierta.

Ofrendó una lágrima al océano, para que su temor no se volviese realidad.

"¿Y si naufragan?".


	77. América

Nota: revisen la infografía.

* * *

.

.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo, Estados Unidos? ¿Algo más importante que refregarme en la cara tu independencia?-

- Inglaterra, quiero que a partir de ahora me llames América.-

- Sé que tu ego es grande, pero no eres un continente.-

- Lo sé, pero quiero ser respetado por los demás americanos. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de hacerte llamar Europa, pero no lo hiciste.-

- Haberlo hecho habría significado una falta de respeto a las demás naciones. Además, no todos hablan inglés. Y los americanos tampoco lo hacen.-

- No importa, terminarán adoptando el término tarde o temprano y lo usarán aunque hablen en castellano.-

- No hay nada más íntimo que nuestro idioma. Este regula nuestra forma de pensar y de ver el mundo. Destruirás su idiosincracia hasta el punto en que dejarán de auto denominarse americanos. Le harás ese daño incluso a tu hermano Canadá.-

- Esa es la idea. Cuando eso ocurra, ¿alguien sentirá el derecho de pelear por un continente al cual no sienten pertenecer?-

- ...-

- ¿Lo harás?-

- Eres un chico muy listo, América.-


	78. Telescopio

- Te encontré~.- Canturreó Argentina enfocando a Uruguay desde una azotea en Buenos Aires.

En la otra ribera, el otro americano lo saludó agitando las manos desde Montevideo.


	79. Reloj

Poco después de haberse conocido, Inglaterra estimó conveniente el obsequiar a China un reloj de péndulo, sin sospechar que recibiría un golpe por parte de un molesto chino que no esperaba que desearan su muerte.


	80. Texas

- Son muy lindos.- Comentó mirando los lentes entre sus manos.

Canadá sonrió, juntando sus manos con confidencia.

- Marco grueso, vidrios sin rayas... ¿cinco dólares?-

- Trato hecho.- Contestó al tiempo que se escuchaba a alguien tropezar y caer.

- ¿Y ese ruido?-

El norteamericano movió las manos restándole importancia.

- Estados Unidos siempre choca con los muebles cuando se levanta.-

- ¡MATTHEW! ¿HAS VISTO A TEXAS?-

- ¡BUSCA EN TU VELADOR!-

- NO ESTA.-

Canadá reprimió una risa.

- ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?-

Rusia sonrió ante el amable chico y asintió.


	81. Despedida

"Hasta nunca" murmuró Francia a las cabezas decapitadas.


	82. Pasos

- ¡Este es el primer paso!- Exclamó jubiloso Argentina respecto a las Malvinas.

- Espera, espera.- Chile, pálido de pronto, tartamudeó- ¿Y cuál vendría siendo el segundo?


	83. Algo grande

Francia recordaba ese día sentado en una calle de Nanterre, pasando desapercibido con sus ropas juveniles mientras leía los informes sobre los detenidos del Comité Vietnam Nacional.

Las calles comenzando a llenarse.

Niega con la cabeza una vez más.

Al romper los papeles sintió hormiguear su cuerpo al renacer su espíritu revolucionario, y al unirse a la protesta anticipó las huelgas, marchas y enfrentamientos con un deleite que hace mucho no sentía.

Ahora, armando una barricada dos semanas después, sentía verdaderamente que algo grande estaba aconteciendo.


	84. Carrera

Francia sostenía el vestón y la corbata de Prusia. Alemania terminó de quitarse sus propio saco y se lo entregó a Japón.

Se acomodó el pantalón al ponerse en posición. No se quitó la corbata. Prusia, a su lado, se despejó el cabello de los ojos, esperando a las órdenes de Veneciano.

- En sus marcas... listos... ¡fuera!-

España, en la meta, no hizo nada cuando, al faltarle pocos metros, el rubio empujó a un lado al albino.


	85. Semillas

Estados Unidos, con el cabello más largo que lucía en décadas tapado con una pañoleta, gruñó al ver a algunas hembras floreciendo. Estaba seguro de haber desarraigado a todos los machos.

Buscó entre las altas matas, acuclillado, hasta encontrar al culpable y arrancarlo.

Tampoco se preocupó mucho: las semillas podrían servirle para otra cosecha. O para devolverle a Canadá las que le robara meses atrás.


	86. Ajedrez

- Reina a e cinco.- Dijo contra el auricular.

- Caballo a ce seis, se come al alfil.- Respondieron pocos segundos después.

- Reina a de seis. Jaque. Creo que ya debes reconocerlo, Estados Unidos, ¿cuántas veces van ya? ¿Doce?-

- Esto es sólo práctica, Rusia, ya verás como a la siguiente te derroto.-

Rusia rió, sin pensar siquiera en que se cumpliría.

- Espera.- Estados Unidos se volteó.- Mi jefe viene, guarda las posiciones y mañana continuamos.- Antes que Rusia se despidiera, cortó.

Rusia pronto se retiró también. Tampoco quería que su jefe lo descubriera usando el Teléfono Rojo para jugar ajedrez.


	87. Policías

- ¿Vamos? Ése tiene pinta de pandillero, deberíamos detenerlo antes que cause destrozos.- Dijo España, vestido de policía, a la sombra de una heladería.

Grecia, con el uniforme policial de su país, levantó la mirada.

- Déjalos protestar tranquilos.- Respondió, dejando caer la cabeza y quedándose dormido.


	88. Automóvil

- ¿No es el último invento de Alemania?- Preguntó caminando a su lado.

- No necesito nada de ese bastardo, éste es italiano.- Contestó.- Ahora vete.- Agregó, acelerando.

España comenzó a correr a su lado.

- ¿Hacemos... algo... esta... noche?- Preguntó sonriente y manteniendo el ritmo.

Para desgracia de Romano, el auto no podía ir a más velocidad.


	89. Hermosura

El día en que Bielorrusia y Seychelles se conocieron, se miraron la piel, los ojos, la ropa, el cabello y los rasgos, quedando anonadadas ante lo exótico y exclamando al unísono "¡eres hermosa!".


	90. Camuflar

"Para algo que sirva" pensó Holanda al acercarse a costas americanas e izar la bandera española para camuflar su embarcación.


	91. Peluches y Helado

A petición de Van der Banck.

* * *

.

.

- Mattie, calm down...-

- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO AHORA!-

- Tranquilo...-

- ¡Te quedarás ambos!-

- ¡Tú te quedarás ambos!-

Canadá respiraba agitado y Estados Unidos lento pero profundo, con los nervios mojándole con sudor las palmas.

- Ya sé. Lo dejaré en el suelo... Tú lo dejarás en el suelo...-

Canadá obedeció, lentamente y vigilando a su gemelo. Estados Unidos dejó el peluche de oso polar en el piso, levantándose aún agazapado, listo para correr hacia el pote de helado que Canadá acababa de soltar.

- A la cuenta de tres. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!-

Y cada uno corrió hacia su objetivo.


	92. Visitante

No recordaba el nombre que estuvo grabado en la placa, ni desde cuando la visitaba, pero Letonia continuaba yendo cada año, como muchas de las demás naciones hacían, cada una en su propio cementerio, en su propia tumba, en su propio día, desde su propia época.


	93. Eguzkilore

Aporte de 9696.

Este drabble no me pertenece, pero sí la responsabilidad sobre su contenido.

Dedicado a Notthatbou por las palabras en Euskera, y a Erelbrile, por esta oportunidad muy especial, y la ayuda brindada.

* * *

.

.

– Amalur les dio a Ilargi, para que los cuidara durante la noche, y a Eguzki, durante el día; y les dio también la Flor del Sol, para que los protegiera de todo mal. – Vasconia, como ambos la llamaban, concluyó su relato, entregando una flor a Galia y otra a Hispania. Les besó la frente, susurrando un "Gabon, laztana", y finalmente, se marchó.

Tanto Francia como España murmuran un nostálgico "eskerrik asko" cuando, ante el dintel de sus puertas, acarician esa flor.


	94. Piojos

- No quiero.-

- Venga, si has sido tú quien nos pegó los piojos.-

- ¡No quiero!-

- Ya basta los dos. Hispania, ahora te toca a ti, Britania, tú vienes después. Galia, espera un momento y puedes ir a lavarte.-

Galia tenía la cabeza ladeada, con el cabello largo cayendo mojado. Hispania se sentó de piernas cruzadas inclinando la cabeza frente a Roma y su balde.

Britania escapó antes de su turno, prefiriendo los piojos a la orina.


	95. Petit Prince

Supo que nada volvería a ser igual. Pensó en sus amigos y quiso homenajearlos.

Vio salir a Estados Unidos camino al frente Pacífico y supo que él sería el aviador.

Recordó a Inglaterra, luchando del otro lado del Atlántico para liberarlo, y tuvo la visión de una rosa Tudor.

A Suiza, con sus armas y su neutralidad, lo llamó una serpiente.

Recordando al heleno y su gusto por dormir lo transformó en farolero.

A sus amigos Prusia y España los nombró como un vanidoso y un zorro.

Y a su pequeño Canadá como un guardavías.

Mientras Alemania cuenta estrellas, Rusia se avergüenza de beber.

Romano vende pastillas y Austria reina sobre todo y sobre nada.

China le pareció un anciano y lo convirtió en geógrafo.

Y Francia a sí mismo, ¿por qué no? Se nombró Petit Prince.


	96. Llamado inútil

Nueva Zelanda y Australia despertaron a las diez de la mañana para llamarlo.

Francia, festejando desde hace una hora junto a Prusia y España, le envió un mensaje rápido.

Por supuesto le tocó la parte más difícil y el llamado más inútil. Por el ruido en Toronto ni Canadá ni Estados Unidos sintieron el teléfono, a pesar que Inglaterra esperó hasta las cinco de la mañana para desearles un feliz Año Nuevo.


	97. Jefes

- ¿Qué piensa tu jefe?-

Grecia apoyó su mentón en su mano y con los ojos cerrados, contestó dormitando.

- No quieren más recortes del sector público, a algunos les preocupan los impuestos. Un grupo más o menos grande piensa salir a marchar.-

- Te pregunto por tu jefe, Grecia, no por tus ciudadanos.-

- Parece que no nos entendemos, Alemania.- Grecia entreabrió los ojos.- Yo represento a mi gente, soy por tanto, su nación. Los gobernantes están al servicio de la nación. No tengo jefe alguno, más que mis ciudadanos, a quien obedecer.-

Grecia cerró los ojos, murmurando "como se distinguen las naciones viejas de las jóvenes" antes de caer dormido sobre la mesa, dejando a un muy confundido Alemania con problemas existenciales.


	98. Apadrinamiento

A petición de Notthatbou. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y la información. Con todo mi cariño.

* * *

.

.

- ¡Calmaos, calmaos! Sois unos chavales muy monos, no queréis que se lleve una mala impresion, ¿o sí?-

Llevando de la mano a dos niños y vigilando a una tercera infante, España se encaminaba a su cita con Noruega, recordándose mentalmente darle las gracias por apadrinar a los más afectados por su resfriado.


	99. Error

Aporte de Notthatbou.

Este drabble no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

-¿Sabes, Angleterre? Desde 1889 esperaba que algún día cometierais un error de proporciones épicas. Pero, ¿El Hubble?... -rió Francis tratando vanamente de ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa-. Si pensáis rechazar todo lo que tenga origen francés, os perderéis la parte más hermosa e interesante de la vida.

Canadá soltó una risita, heredada de la parte más francesa de su ser, ante la oratoria de Francia. Inglaterra se puso de parte de Estados Unidos por primera vez en años, quien, flotando ajeno a todo en la inmensidad del cosmos, entregaba ahora las gafas más grandes jamás construidas a su importante usuario.

Porque las diferencias franco-inglesas parecían ir, siempre, unas pulgadas (o centímetros) más allá de lo imaginable.

"Y resultan hereditarias, al parecer" meditó Kumajiro, cuando su dueño estalló en risas al volver a mirar las estrellas.


	100. Borrador

- Sólo vigilo que no te le acerques, ruski.-

- No le haré nada a tu señora, cerdo. Más te vale a ti respetar a mi representante.-

- Mientras no agreguen a un Dios y no olviden las doctrinas de Confucio, yo estaré de acuerdo.- Interrumpió China, mientras El Líbano se mantenía de brazos cruzados y en silencio, sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación en que sus representantes discutían.

Australia le daba palmadas en la espalda a Canadá, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Rusia y Estados Unidos no se terminarían matando.

Inglaterra conversaba con Chile sobre la temática sociocultural que según el menor debía tratar el Comité de redacción, mientras Francia leía tranquilamente el diario.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba tener que verse la cara por muchos días más.

Lástima que el borrador de los Derechos Humanos no fuese algo tan sencillo de escribir.


	101. Marcha

Caminaba sobre la nieve, abriendo la marcha.

Asido firmemente de su mano, Rusia la seguía, sin soltar tampoco a su hermana menor.

Bielorrusia, pisando (tal como el varón) en las huellas que dejaba Ucrania, se cubrió la nariz del frío.


	102. Zapato

Tomó un trago de alcohol y lo retuvo entre sus dientes. Tragó y luego lamió la sangre de sus encías, haciendo gestos de molestia con su rostro magullado. Escupió un diente sobre el piso de madera.

Mirando los muebles destrozados a su alrededor y a Francia a pocos pasos probando la funcionalidad de su mandíbula, Inglaterra gritó.

- ¿Dónde mierda está mi bloody zapato?-


	103. Mecenazgo

- ¿Y cuál es tu talento, eh? ¿Qué puede ofrecerme un desgraciado como tú para que le de patrocinio? ¿Eres de renombre, eh? ¿Pintas, o esculpes, o siquiera puedes construir algo? Seguro puras mierdas con esas manos horribles que tienes.-

Veneciano se acercó a su hermano por la espalda, asomándose a la gran puerta.

- Fratello, de nuevo aterrorizas a los pobres artistas.- Miró al joven al que Romano gritara y agregó.- Eres bienvenido. Seremos tus mecenas.-


	104. Xántico

Se desperezó, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, una sirvienta del castillo lo vio y se alejó corriendo. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Una joven que pasaba por allí lo vio y echó a temblar.

Pronunciando con cuidado el inglés, Francia le pidió que se acercara. La muchacha evitó tocarlo, quedando a la mayor distancia posible.

Cuando al fin la dejó marchar, se volteó a abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose de frente con una tela amarilla clavada a su puerta.

- Imbécile! Angleterre!-


	105. Lo que merece y no merece ser contado

Inglaterra respiró profundo antes de adentrarse a lo que antes del incendio fue su biblioteca.

No quedaba nada.

Francia movió con el pie lo que quedaba del escritorio. Una libreta cayó al suelo, quemada y con las páginas en blanco. La recogió y se la entregó al menor.

- Has tenido incendios peores.-

- Y de todo tenía que salvarse esta mierda.- Agregó molesto, abriéndola. La tinta, sintiendo que el aire ya no era el del infierno, se asomó trémula, y las palabras se comunicaron mutuamente que ya podían salir, que el fuego había pasado. El inglés las observó, ¿no podía haberse salvado algo de más valor? No eran más que recordatorios, o pequeños sucesos en que había participado o de los que le habían hablado.

Inglaterra torció la boca. Aquello no era nada, mas repentinamente recordó que todo lo que es grande partió siendo pequeño.

Que la Historia primero fue historia.

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Es algo importante?- Preguntó Francia, acercándose.

- Son historias... - Respondió con un suspiro- que merecen y no merecen ser contadas.-


	106. Referencias

Cien microdrabbles y cinco aportes.

Escribo sin fin de lucro, sólo como aporte cultural.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _-todos cuya historia merece ser contada- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a 9696 y Bou, que no sólo aportaron a este colección, sino que también me alentaron a terminar. Cada comentario de ustedes me hizo sonreír.

Hoy que terminamos, ¿creen que merezco un comentario? ¿Alguien más tiene historias que merezcan o no merezcan ser contadas?

¿Cuáles han sido sus microdrabbles favoritos?

Les recomiendo ampliar esta imagen ;) tari0faelivein . deviantart (pto)com (/)gallery/ # / d5mtq9o

**Nota:** Pto= .

**Referencias:**

(Recuerden quitar los espacios)

4-Bloqueo: Para doblegar a Inglaterra, Napoleón Bonaparte estableció un bloqueo económico. Sin embargo, Portugal no lo obedeció. Eso llevó a la invasión de España y etc.

5-Color Ceniza: Incendio del Parlamento el 16 de octubre de 1834. No confundir con el Gran incendio de 1666 es. wikipedia (pto org) wiki/Gran_Incendio_de_Londres#section_7

7-Desempacar: Caza de focas es. wikipedia (pto org) /wiki/Caza_de_focas#section_1 y con motivos comerciales (una página elegida al azar) 20minutos .es/noticia/13125/0/focas/caza/canada/

10-Escapar: Facismo, Nazismo y Franquismo.

12-Video: Referencia del movimiento punk a mediados de 1960 y 1970.

13-Golpe: Golpe/pronunciamiento militar de Chile en 1973 apoyado por EEUU. Al cantante Víctor Jara le rompieron los dedos y le hicieron tocar la guitarra con los dedos rotos.

14-Cruz roja: creada por el suizo Henry Dunant.

15.-Apoyo rebelde: los somalíes apoyaron al ejército italiano por llevarle la contraria a Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por "carta" se refiere a la Carta del Atlántico, firmada por Churchill (británico) y Roosevelt (estadounidense) que, al leer sus puntos, propicia el descolonialismo es (pto) wikipedia (pto) org/wiki/Carta_del_Atl%C3%A1ntico

22-Derrotado: Guerra franco prusiana de 1870.

23-Arco largo inglés: es. wikipedia (pto org) /wiki/Arco_largo_inglés y miemigracion (pto com) /2009/08/leyes-estupidas-y-graciosas-del-uk (pto) ht ml? m=1 párrafo seis (dato extra: tiene que ser en presencia de un clérigo)

25-Vigilancia: De Gaulle apoyó la resistencia a la ocupación alemana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (cofdesdeLondrescof) creador de "Francia Libre" es. wikipedia (pto org) /wiki/Charles_de_Gaulle

27-Método: cvc. cervantes. es/ensenanza/biblioteca_ele/diccio_ele/diccionario /metodogramaticatrad. htm Es conocido por ser un pésimo sistema de enseñanza.

29-Peligro: uno de los cargos contra Sócrates, era el de corromper a la juventud.

30-Muralla: bajo la Muralla China se enterraron personas muertas durante su construcción.

31-Etiäinen: Según la tradición finesa, es cuando uno siente la presencia de alguien cuando está a punto de llegar. es. wikipedia (pto org) /wiki/Etiäinen

32-Dividir: La guerra de Vietnam fue para no dividir al país como ocurrió en Corea. Los movimientos en USA se debieron a que la gente no veía razón para ir a luchar.

33-Arroz: dǒulì=Sombrero cónico.

34-Simpatías: Ernesto "Che" Guevara (argentino) participó en la revolución cubana.

35-Zorzal criollo: No se sabe si Carlos Gardel nació en Toulouse (Francia) o en Tacuarembó (Uruguay), pero se crió y vivió en Buenos Aires y se nacionalizó argentino.

36-Conciencia: Disolución de Prusia en 1947.

39-Deseo: Independencia canadiense: 1º de julio de 1867. El mismo día, en 1997, UK le devolvió Hong Kong a China.

40-Conjunción copulativa: en castellano están: y, o, ni. Inglés: and. Francés: et. Y muchas más.

41-Nafta: 1. bp .blogspot (pto com) /-z8VZ_Rn0d9o/T-Xda454n9I/AAAAAAAAATc/YbSvlcvDJoo/ s1600/NAFTA_logo%5B1%5D. png

42-El Indio: Información actual barricksudamerica preguntas/mina_indio. php

Información no bonita: argentina (pto) indymedia (pto org) /news/2010/08/745518. php

Sobre Peter Munk según Wikipedia (inglés): en. wikipedia (pto org) /wiki/Peter_Munk

43-Intisap: información de aquí libreria-mundoarabe (pto com) /Boletines/n%BA34%20Ene.06/ImperioOtomano. html#alla-vamos3 Sáltense hasta el subtítulo "Dinámica de la sociedad y la administración otomanas" está en negritas. Ptolomeo nació en el Alto Egipto, poco se sabe de él, pero fue un sabio astrónomo, matemático y geógrafo. Una de sus obras es "Almagesto", que es la fuente más completa de la astronomía griega.

44-¿Siempre?: Comunidad de Estados Independientes fue creada tras la caída de la Unión Soviética e incluía a varios países de ésta. Ucrania es espectadora, no miembro. El accidente nuclear de Chernóbil sucedió en Ucrania en 1986. Es considerado uno de los peores accidentes medioambientales de la Historia.

46-Desde las alturas: paseandohistoria. blogspot (pto com) /2009/06/ivan-el-terrible. html?m=1

48-Ocho: Según el refrán popular inglés, los gatos tienen nueve vidas. Según el español, siete.

50-Teleférico: fue construido para los juegos olímpicos Londres, el recorrido es sobre el Támesis, dura cinco minutos y recorre algo más de un kilómetro.

51-Hartmman: La primera empresa en vender toallas higiénicas fue Hartmman en 1895 (alemana). También Curad, de origen estadounidense (un poco posterior). Pueden visitar mum (punto org) /collection. htm El mismo año murió Friedrich Engels (prusiano, "El origen de la familia, la propiedad privada y el Estado", "Del socialismo utópico al socialismo científico", etc) de cáncer.

52-Perfumes: el escritor alemán Patrick Süskind publicó en 1985 "El perfume: historia de un asesino", un libro muy conocido cuyo protagonista se llama Jean-Baptiste Grenouille (Rana en francés). No apto para estómagos sensibles y gente que es incapaz de no usar eufemismos.

55-Oreja: Guerra del Asiento o de la Oreja de Jenkins: la batalla mencionada es el Sitio a Cartagena de Indias. El nombre se debe a que al marino inglés Robert Jenkins en 1731, mientras capitaneaba la nave contrabandista _Rebecca_ en aguas caribeñas, el capitán español Juan León Fandiño le dijo: "_Ve y dile a tu rey que lo mismo le haré si a lo mismo se atreve_" al cortarle la oreja. Esta guerra ha sido la mayor derrota de la marina inglesa.

57-Carlos: Carlos I de España es a su vez Carlos V de Alemania. Es conocido como Carlos V y sus padres fueron Juana la Loca de Castilla y Felipe el Hermoso de Habsburgo. (España y Austria respectivamente).

60-Avena: Diccionario inglés de 1755 sobre la avena: cereal consumido por los escoceses, pero utilizado por los ingleses en la alimentación equina. (Gracias Twitter)

61-Llama: la llama olímpica se enciende en Olimpia, Grecia, y desde allí se lleva a la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos ENCENDIDA (carrera de la antorcha).

65-Carta: Miguel de Cervantes murió el 22 de abril de 1616. El 23 murió William Shakespeare (William=Guillermo).

67-Nacimiento: Los chinos nacionalistas del Kuomintang (que consigieron el poder temporalmente en China tras la caída de la dinastía Qing) se refugiaron en Taiwán (isla de Taiwán o de Formosa).

70-Juntas: cuando el rey Fernando VII fue encerrado por los franceses que invadieron la Península ibérica en 1808 (dígamos que como resultado del drabble Bloqueo) los criollos americanos se organizaron en Juntas Nacionales para gobernarse, ya que ellos pertenecían a la Corona Española y no al pueblo español. Esto los convertía en pueblo español (de allí que se diferenciaran entre los "españoles americanos" y los "españoles peninsulares") y por ello no veían por qué obedecer a otros que estaban en su misma posición y que no eran sus jefes.

71-Billetes: Crisis del Ruhr en 1923, en Alemania el dinero valía tan poco que los niños lo usaban para jugar. Aquí hay una seguidilla de siete imágenes diferentes. Presten atención a las dos primeras. zeit (pto) de/wirtschaft/geldanlage/2010-03/bg-inflation

72-Viento: El noh es un tipo de teatro musical lírico japonés. El shite es el actor que representa lo sobrenatural y el waki representa lo material. (Son respectivamente un espíritu y una persona). Una de las partes principales de la obra es cuando el shite baila. La tarea del waki es preguntarle por qué baila, provoca do la unión de los dos mundos a traves de la danza (o eso es lo que entendí).

73-Rusos: a los cubanos y a los chinos, los rusos les dicen rusos negros y rusos amarillos respectivamente.

74-Buen comportamiento: la OCDE incluye a los países más ricos del mundo y fuke creada tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. México entró en el puesto 25, siendo el primer país hispanoamericano en ingresar. Chile fue el segundo en el puesto 31, pero su ingreso no fue por capital, sino por estabilidad política y económica, en otras palabras, por buen comportamiento. ¿Dato lindo? Canadá fue el primer integrante y su gemelo el segundo.

77-América: es poco usual que a mi alrededor se le llame América a Estados Unidos, y quienes lo hacen curiosamente son quienes ven Hetalia.

Durante las colonias, la mayor parte del territorio (incluyendo parte del actual Estados Unidos) pertenecía a España, quién monopolizó el comercio colonial. Gran Bretaña poseía una franja de territorio en la costa atlántica (antes de obtener el territorio de Nueva Francia, a quién cambió el nombre por Canadá) y bajo ese contexto es muy lógico que, si un británico decía ir a América, sólo podía referirse a ese territorio británico. Yo no sé si mi razonamiento sea correcto, pero explica de manera lógica por qué un territorio que era minúsculo se hizo llamar América (coloquialmente hablando, ya que oficialmente era, y es, Estados Unidos de América).

Por otra parte, en esa época existían diferentes corrientes de pensamiento, una de las cuales era la americanista. Esta decía que toda América debía unirse (posiblemente en Estados Federales). Era un pensamiento de la época, seguido por muchos libertadores.

Puede que suene extremo, pero si le preguntan a cualquierespecialista en tema (un lingüista, por ejemplo) les dirá que la lengua define nuestro modo de comprender el mundo. ¿No me creen? Probemos con un simple ejemplo que siempre utilizo:

Todos sabemos que el verbo "to be" en inglés significa "ser/estar".

En inglés: "I am happy".

En castellano/español, sin embargo, noten la diferencia entre las posibles traducciones:

Yo soy feliz.

Yo estoy feliz.

¿Me creen ahora? En castellano es diferente: por un lado hablamos de una sensación con la vida, y en la otra de un estado anímico pasajero. Nosotros diferenciamos.

Cuando llamamos a los estadounidenses "americanos" (como gentilicio del país "América", tampoco olvidemos que ellos también pertenecen al continente) estamos quitando parte de su identidad a todos los demás (y me incluyo). Perdemos nuestro sentido de pertenencia a América, teniendo como unica guarida inamovible el de Latinoamérica. Pero esa no es excusa para negarnos la pertenencia al continente, a participar en su futuro. Los españoles deben recordar que somos países jóvenes.

Creo que nuestra identidad vale más que ahorrarse siete tecleos al escribir.

Cada vez más, me cuesta llamarme americana sin sentirme extraña, ajena.

Tal vez no cambie que muchos sigan prefiriendo un nombre al otro.

Sé que los mismos estadounidenses no tiene otro modo de auto denominarse (aparte de "american" o el gentilicio del Estado específico al que pertenecen).

Pero sé que nosotros hablamos y pensamos en castellano. Puede que no cambie el modo de actuar de la gran mayoría, pero al menos me di el tiempo de exponer mi mayor temor en cuanto a la cultura.

América nos pertenece a todos los americanos. Del norte, del centro, del sur, del Pacífico, del Caribe y del Atlántico. Espero que esto no llegue a quienes ya lo saben o intuyen, sino a aquellos que no lo han hecho y que serán capaces de comprenderlo, aunque no cambien su modo de nombrar a Estados Unidos de América. Si alguien ha tomado en cuenta esto, por favor díganme que mis palabras no son en vano.

78-Telescopio: Debido a la curvatura de la Tierra esto es imposible. Ambas capitales están en orillas opuestas del Río de la Plata.

79-Reloj: En China regalar un reloj (en especial a alguien mayor) es decirle que le queda poco tiempo de vida. Para más protocolos sobre regalos en China: protocolo (pto) o rg /internacional/asia/regalar_en_china_tipos_de_rega lo_buenos_y_malos_regalos_importancia_del_envoltor io (pto) ht ml

81-Despedida: Durante la Revolución Francesa (1789) se guillotinó a la monarquía y aristocracia. Luego, avanzado el proceso, comenzó a guillotinarse a cualquiera que fuera sospechoso de estar en desacuerdo con los revolucionarios. paseandohistoria (pto) blogspot (punto) com/2009/03/la-revolucion-francesa-vista-desde-la (pto) ht ml

82-Pasos: Cuando se dispuso la ocupación por la fuerza de las Malvinas, Galtieri, presidente de facto de Argentina, dijo "este es sólo el primer paso en la reivindicación de los territorios australes de la Argentina". Chile y Argentina discutían en ese tiempo la pertenencia de ciertos territorios. Para más información scielo. cl /scielo .p hp? script=sci_arttext&pid=S0718-23762004000100005

83-Algo importante: mayo francés (1982), los momentos mencionados son el 22 de abril; en Nanterre se protestó por unos detenidos miembros del Comité Vietnam Nacional acusados de sabotear empresas estadounidenses y la "noche de las barricadas" del 10 de mayo. Este link es el relato de un joven (conocido) de entonces: faq-mac (pto) co m/noticias/nuestra-comuna-10-mayo-daniel-cohn-bend it/30081

85-Semillas: ¿se nota que hablo de la marihuana? Tal vez los que sepan un poco hayan captado ;) existen plantas hembras y machos, los últimos suelen arrancarse porque, si fecundan a las hembras, el producto de éstas es de menor calidad. Imagino a Estados Unidos en su época Hippie con sus plantitas en casa xD de allí el cabello largo y la pañoleta, aunque no se note mucho u.u Recuerden, nada mejor que la producción casera.

86- Ajedrez: Las posiciones que di son jugadas reales n.n El Teléfono Rojo fue establecido el 30 de agosto de 1963 en consecuencia a la Crisis de los Misiles. Realmente era un cable que transmitía mensajes escritos y no fue hasta mediados de los setenta que fue realmente un teléfono (y no, no era rojo) terra (pto) cl/noticia?n=511ad350e754a310VgnVCM500000 9ccceb0aRCRD&a=home&s=1&c=ultimasportadacl&e=especiais_capa_cl en cuanto al ajedrez, vean esta lista desde 1952 ajedrez. about (pto) com/od/chesshistory/a/Chess-Olympiad-Winners (pto) htm

87-Policías: La Federación de Sindicatos de Policías de Grecia dijo "Que no piensen pedirnos oprimir las manifestaciones de los otros trabajadores". En la otra mano, en España se dice, SE DICE, que los policías se están pasando.

88-Automóvil: Por la década de 1880 alemanes desarrollaron los automóviles con combustión interna. En 1894 Enrico Tremadi construye el primer automóvil italiano con este tipo de motor. Un auto de la época no pasaba de los 20 km/hr. Velocidad de personas promedio corriendo 19 km/hr

90-Camuflar: En tiempos de la colonia, en la América española, los barcos de contrabando ingleses y holandeses navegaban con bandera española para pasar desapercibido.

93-Eguzkilore: Según la leyenda, la eguzkilore debía ponerse en la puerta de las casas, ya que los brujos y las lamias o lamiak (genios mitológicos principalmente femeninos), no podrían entrar en ellas sin antes haber contado cada pétalo de esta flor. En esta tarea, los sorprendía el nuevo día, y entonces debían huir.

Por otro lado, tanto el sol como la luna, se consideran entes femeninos, y se les llama Eguzki e Ilargi respectivamente. Amalur es el nombre que recibe la Madre Tierra.

Gabon = buenas noches.

Laztana = cariño.

Eskerrik asko = muchas gracias.

Para la leyenda completa: amalur-zen (punto) com/?q=blog/eguzkilore

94-Piojos: Los romanos usaban la orina rancia para prevenir la caspa y los piojos.

95-Petit Prince: Le Petit Prince (el Principito) fue escrito por Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (francés) en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue publicado en Estados Unidos (1943). El frente Pacífico fue entre EEUU y Japón, muchos ataques aéreos y navales.

96-Llamado inútil: husos horarios: fullservices (pto) com (pto) ar/images/planisferio_husos (pto) jpg

98-Apadrinamiento: burbuja . info/inmobiliaria/burbuja-inmobiliaria/333100-moda -noruega-apadrinar-a-ninos-pobres-espanoles . html

99-Error: Cuando los estadounidenses enviaron el telescopio Hubble al espacio descubrieron que las imágenes que recibían estaban borrosas. Eso se debió a un error (de alrededor de unas micras, al parecer) en la calibración del espejo, lo cual llevó a los científicos, como solución, a crear una lente que compensara este defecto, que después subieron al espacio y colocaron en el telescpio, convirtiéndolo en el Hubble que conocemos hoy.

El error nació de una confusión de unidades de medida. Así como en gran parte del mundo se funciona con el sistema internacional de unidades en algunos países como por ejemplo EEUU, Reino Unido y muy pocos más funcionan con sus propias historias. Es decir, por poner un ejemplo, que lo que serían centímetros se interpretaron como pulgadas.

El punto es que loos franceses tabularon el metro, con el meridiano que pasa por París. Los ingleses querían que pasase por Londres, y los estadounidenses por Nueva York, así que, muy "a la inglesa" (si me permiten la expresión), como la que quedó fue la idea francesa decidieron seguir usando 'su propio sistema'.

El Sistema Internacional de Unidades (o de Medidas) son las unidades de medidas que se usan en casi todos los países. Es el heredero del antiguo Sistema Métrico Decimal. El S.M.D es un sistema de unidades en el cual los múltiplos y submúltiplos de cada unidad de medida están relacionadas entre sí por múltiplos o submúltiplos de 10. Fue implantado por la primera Conferencia General de Pesos y Medidas (París, 1889).

100-Borrador: Dentro de la Comisión de Derechos Humanos de la ONU, se creó un Comité de redacción, integrado por ocho miembros y un interventor (Humphrey, canadiense): Cassin (francés), Roosevelt (mujer estadounidense), Chang (chino), Hodgson (australiano), Santa Cruz (chileno), Bogomolov (soviético, no pude averiguar en qué país soviético nació), Malik (libanés) y Dukeston (británico). Recomiendo esta página en inglés para más información de ellos un (pto) org/depts/dhl/udhr/members_rcass (pto) shtml y ésta en castellano para más información sobre la DUDH america (pto) gov/st/hr-spanish/2008/November/20081205135420pii0 (pto)

103-Mecenazgo: durante el quattrocento y el cinquecento (siglo 15 y 16, Renacimiento italiano) las familias poderosas acogían artistas. Tener un artista conocido era un prestigio para la familia. La más poderosa fue la de los Médicis (Florencia), que patrocinaron, entre otros, a Donatello y a Miguel Ángel, y llevaron a Clemente VII al puesto papal con la condición que depositara los diezmos (impuesto para la Iglesia) en los bancos de la familia. Eran verdaderas competencias entre artistas (pintores, escultores, arquitectos) y entre las familias que los protegían.

104-Xántico: es un tono de amarillo, el nombre me llamó la atención y por eso lo use. Durante la edad media, en las ciudades atacadas por la peste, se izaba una bandera amarilla. Pueden leer la primera parte de: durango (pto) net (pto) mx/homeInterno2 (pto) asp?seccion=articulosDetalle (pto) asp&id=42

105-Lo que merece y no merece ser contado: apelo a la diferencia de significados entre "historia", con minúscula, que es un relato, e "Historia", con mayúscula, que es la memoria colectiva de los pueblos sobre sus orígenes y desarrollo.


End file.
